Black's Vile
by violet 290
Summary: Seven teenagers must found thier teacher because the school replace her with a more mean teacher
1. Chapter 1

Black's Vile High 

Prologue 

Well these seven teenager's live in black vile they go to high school in black's vile there names are Shaggy, Mike, Nick, Violet, Lilith, Angela, Sunny. They solve mysteries in there town to help out the good town's people

In black's vile high these three mean kids called Amy, Zach, Timmy. They are they most popular and rich. They hate the seven gothic people because say they don't fit in.

But when there favorite teacher goes missing they have to found her fast because the three rich kids want's to replace her with another teacher.

Will they find her in time before they replace her with another teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

I hate going to school said Lilith said. Well we have to go or get grounded for nine weeks said violet and I am not spending my weekend at home said violet.

Well ok but I hate that we have to go but at least we have a cool teacher dough said Lilith. Hi Lilith said shaggy. Do you have to follow me very where I go just because you like me doesn't mean I like you ok so just leave me the fuck alone ok said Lilith.

But you say that now but I know you love me said shaggy. Shaggy just find someone else because Lilith doesn't like you but I will help you find someone else ok said violet and I think you should be a little nicer to shaggy feeling Lilith said violet.

Whatever just as long as he doesn't follow me ok said Lilith. Shaggy lets go to class because I don't want to see Amy said violet. Hey me too if see that little bitch I will hurt her said Lilith. We should meet up with mike and everybody said shaggy.

(At class) well today class we will be leaning how to draw yourself you or we can neither watch a fun video every said ms. Rose. Do we have watch are dumb teacher talk about art and movies that's so lame if I was teaching I would let class go early said Amy. She right this class is dumb I should tell my dad to replace your ass said Zach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yeah this class is dumb said Timmy. Lets leave this dumb ass class room said Amy. I mean why are you even teacher you suck at said Zach. Come on guys lets leave this dumb class with a loser teacher said Amy.

Bye you let us have a short day in class said Zach. Yeah bye worthless teacher said Timmy. I hate them said sunny I mean its everyday that they make fun of her teaching I mean she not mean and she lets us have fun said sunny.

don't worry about it we talk to ms. Rose after class said Angela. Hi guys said mike so what are you guys up to said nick. Well the rich kids was making it hard for the teacher again said sunny. Why doesn't the school kick them out said nick.

Hi guys said violet what's wrong. The rich kids making it hard for most favorite teacher said sunny. Hi Lilith said shaggy what the hell do you want now said Lilith. Hey guys we are going to talk to ms. Rose ok said Angela.

But before we go I want to kick Amy's ass before we go said Lilith. We are in to mess now so don't start nothing we them ok said violet. Whatever said Lilith just as we don't to gym tomorrow ok I am doing know more fucking jumping jack. Lets go guys said nick


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

(In the classroom) hi ms. Rose said violet I heard what happen and I am sorry about. Don't be I am fine said ms. Rose do want us to tell the school broad or something said sunny.

No don't worry about me said ms. Rose I have to leave early now so bye I will see tomorrow. Ok said Lilith just call my mom if you are all right. I will be fine said ms. Rose but thank you for caring about me but I am fine.

Ms. Rose leaves the class. I am going to kick their ass for this said Lilith are you in sunny. Yeah I am in said sunny don't forget me said shaggy. You know your ass cant fight said Lilith. I know but I just to be their to see you kick ass said shaggy.

Ok said Lilith lets go get them. All right I am ready to go said sunny. Guys stop it we don't need any more mess said Angela she's right it start more mess said violet. And if guys going to fight let me in on it said nick how about you mike. No I don't want to get in it sorry I don't know fight said mike.

Come on guys lets just go home made be she is mine and need to lay down and get some sleep said Angela. Ok hope she's fine said violet come lets go Lilith we have to get home. Ok whatever said Lilith bye guy said Lilith and violet. Yeah got to too said shaggy wait up for me guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

" I hate school said Lilith. " Ok but we have to go said Violet. " Hey where ms. Rose said sunny" " don't know but she said she was fine when we talk to he yesterday said Angela. " Well the teacher is isn't here so have to found different one said Amy. " lets tell the principal about how I our teacher is bad to us and how mean the students are said Zach.

" Hey our teacher isn't mean to us said sunny" its your dumb asses that made her not come. "Don't start with me you reject said Amy your not as rich as me or popular. " Do you think I want to a rich slut that sleep with any guy she see's bitch said Sunny. " O so I am a bitch let see how the principal likes it when your being mean to me and my friends said Amy.

" Hey Timmy said Angela. " What do you what sad Timmy. "Hey I know your not mean as Zach and Amy I know that mean stuff you said to our teacher isn't you please don't replace ms. Rose said Angela. " I know but my parents don't want me talking to you guy and tell ms. Rose that I am so what I said" said Timmy.

" I know that you like Violet very much and I know she likes you too just please don't be like this please said Angela. " See dose said Timmy. " Hey Timmy lets go and stop talking to that loser said Zach. "Ok I got to go bye and I hope you find her said Timmy. "Ok said Angela but please think about what I said we are your real friends they are not ok said Angela. " I will try but I don't know what about my parents said Timmy. " Then don't care what they think just care what you think said Angela. "Come on Timmy lets leave said Zach. " I got to go bye said Timmy. " Ok but think about that I said" said Angela. " Ok said Timmy

" Hey lets replace are dumb old teacher with a new mean said Amy. "Hey lets do that said Zach. "Why I think ms. Rose was great said Timmy. " I know that but we are going get back at our classroom mostly because what Sunny said to me and Lilith too because she called me a slut and whore said Amy.

" I love it Amy said Zach "I have a great mind ok go to our parents and tell them how mean our classroom is being too us said Amy. " Hey lets do it how about you Timmy said Zach. " No I am not doing this is too mean said Timmy. " What you say you going to do this if you parents don't want to see this picture of you and Violet said Amy.

" I don't care show them because I not going to do this go and tell them about me and Violet said Timmy. "Ok find them you are not one us then said Amy. " Yeah bye loser said Zach. " Hey better be a loser than a rich and mean said Timmy ( walking away form them) " I can't believe he went with the Goths said Zach. " don't worry he was holding us back said Amy lets get to work. " Yeah lets said Zach


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Violet". said Lilith. " What". said Violet walking into PE class. " Why did you break up with Timmy any way"? said Lilith getting her cloths out the locker. " Well because he said that he didn't what to be with a loser Goth girl". said Violet about to cry. " And I all ways think if he still loves way I love him". said Violet. "Hey I know it was his parents made so it". said Lilith giving Violet a hug.

" Hey Timmy can we talk". said Shaggy. " Ok meet after class and could you bring Violet". said Timmy. " O what you going hurt her fucking feelings again". said Shaggy with his fist up. " No I want to say I am sorry Shaggy you know that we been friends and I know been a idiot I'm sorry what I been saying to you guys for the last 3 mouths". said Timmy looking away about cry.

" Hey I know that it was your parent that made you do this but you can't listening to them". said Shaggy. " I will ok thank". said Timmy. " Nope what real friend do o man I got to too fucking gym class now I got to go bye Timmy". said Shaggy running to gym class. " bye". said Timmy smiling and walking to homeroom class.

" Ms. Rose isn't here again". said Sunny looking at Angela. " I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this". said Angela looking down at her desk. " Hey guy". said Timmy waving at Sunny and Angela. " What the hell do you what" said Sunny looking at Timmy with a hateful look. " I just to say I am sorry for what I done to hurt you guys" said Timmy. " O why so you can go and hurt us again and violet too she loved you and you hurt her like this". said Sunny getting up off her sit. " Hey calm down Sunny I know he's change because we talk yesterday and mostly I heard Amy and Zach talking about him". said Angela. " Alright but I want you tell Violet you sorry". said Sunny looking at Timmy.

" I will" said Timmy taking a set next to Angela. " Hello class you be having a new teacher her name is ms. Dark". said Mr. Shine. " Hello Class". said ms. Dark waving her hand at the class. " And I forgot Zach and Amy you two don't to ms. Darks class you will at Mr. rocks room". said Mr. shine pointing his finger at Mr. Rocks room.

" Hey bye loser have fun with ms. Dark". said Amy and Zach walking to Mr. rocks room. " I knew I was having a bad feeling". said still looking down at her deck. " Hey maybe she is as nice as ms. Rose". said Sunny. " No she not nice she the most meanest teacher I know". said Timmy looking at ms. Dark. " How you know". said Sunny looking at Timmy. " Because when I was little kid I had ms. Dark as a home school and she made my life hell". said Timmy.

" So that what they been planning all a long to replace ms. Rose with ms. Dark" said Angela. " With have to tell the others about this". said Sunny looking scared. " I have a plan you remember when Amy tried to get you kick out at school". said Angela looking at Sunny. " Hey". said Sunny. " Ok am I found me and the guys found some notes about Amy's plan and she got kick out of school". said Angela. " O I get what you are planning we find ms. Rose". said Timmy smiling, " That right". said Angela.

" Ok class for you homework for tonight I you to write a five hundred essay". said ms. Dark. " But we won't get done in time for school tomorrow". said Angela writing down the plan to find ms. Rose. " I don't care just do it or get a F on your report card". said ms. Dark looking at Angela. " Ok". said Angela leaving homeroom class.

" What's up guy how its going hey why is Timmy with you"? said Nick looking at Timmy. " I want to know that too". said Mike folding his arms and looking at Timmy. " O I a, here to tell you guys sorry for what I had done to you guys and Violet". said Timmy looking for Violet. " And why should we you hurt Violet and ms. Rose and up no and I don't forgive you and violet loved you and she still cry's over your ass". said Nick walking up to Timmy with his fist balled up.

" Stop you guys me and him talked yesterday and I know he's change". said Angela standing in front of Timmy with her arms folded. " Hey guys he helped us out to day and mostly because of Amy and Zach talked about him in class". said Sunny looking at Nick. " Ok I and sorry about what is said but you to talk with Violet". said Nick looking at Timmy. " I forgive you too but be worried about Lilith said something about kicking your ass". said Mike looking at Timmy and smiling. "Ok guys with have big news to tell you" said Sunny sitting down on the floor. " Timmy told me that Amy and Zach planed to give us a new mean teacher I think that Mr. shine had something to do with it to and are new teacher name is ms. Dark". said Angela looking at everybody.

" Ms. Dark I heard about before isn't she like a bitch and give us real hard work and yell at us a lot". said nick. " Yes don't worry guys I have a plan you see we are going to find her are self's". said Angela smiling. " Ok I like the plan its perfect". said nick smiling too. " We have to Lilith and Violet o and Shaggy". said Sunny


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

" Hi shaggy". said Violet waving at Shaggy and smiling. " O hi I just saw Timmy today he said he wants to talk to you". said Shaggy looking at Violet smiling. " Why dose he want to talk to Violet for and why are you smiling". said Lilith looking at Shaggy. " Well I talked to him yesterday he said that he is sorry about what he done to make us hate him so much". said Shaggy smiling and holding is gym cloths

" And why should we care". said Lilith about wash her gym cloths " well I told him I forgive him and told him to meet us at the park at 4:00". said Shaggy. " You did what". said Violet looking scared why the hell did you tell him that he made it clear that dose not want to be with me.

" First of all why the fuck you talk to him after all the stuff he did to us and Violet and have you every think that I want to see him know Violet I want to what this punk ass wants to say if doesn't have anything to say I kicking his ass". said Lilith getting her thing to leave and go to the park.

" Come on guys Violet talk to him and see if he's change or not". said Shaggy hugging Violet see if he's change before your lose the guy you are in love with. " All right I will thank you Shaggy". said Violet walking out of her house. " I don't think she will mike". said Timmy looking down at his shoes " she will stop worrying hey where she is o know their's Lilith". said Mike getting up to leave.

" Good luck your need o and tell them about Angela plan to get ms. Rose back and meet us at 9:00 clock to night ok". said Mike leaving. " All right bye". said Timmy looking to find Violet sitting next to him. " O hi Violet". said Timmy looking at Violet " hi so Shaggy told me that you want to talk to me" said Violet looking at her feet. " Hey look I am sorry about what done to you for last three months". said Timmy

" Well is you are done I want to leave". said Violet getting up to leave " you know I love you but to find out that you didn't love me back". " Hey wait Violet" said Timmy holding her wrist and not letting go " let go of my wrist". said Violet trying to break free of Timmy's hold. " Hey I still love". said Timmy lining in to kiss Violet " hey just because say me that you say it lat mm". said Violet realizing that Timmy is kissing her fully on the lips and violet raping her hand around Timmy's neck Deeping the kiss.

Breaking free for air " wow" both of them said smiling. " So are we boyfriend and girl friend". said Timmy smiling at Violet. " Yes you we are". said Violet smiling happily at Timmy. " O I forgot tell Lilith and Shaggy we meet us at park at 9:00 clock to night we are going to find ms. Rose". said Timmy. " All right call me when its time". said Violet. " All right bye" said Timmy waving at Violet and smiling. " Ok bye" waving at Timmy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" Okay so why are we at the old library again" said Lilith folding her arms. " Well Timmy told me to meet the gang here" said Violet opening the old library door. " Wait guys don't forget me" said Shaggy. " And how we not going to forget you idiot" said Lilith. "Come lets go in side all ready" said Violet walking in the building. " Fine lets go inside" said Violet unfolding her arms.

" Hi guys" said Angela it take you that long to get here. " Well I had a long time and we had to wait for Shaggy so what is the plan you text me about said Violet. " Well I got some information from my a retired teacher will she said that she saw ms. Rose waking in a house at the south side of town where the old house all the retired people stay said Angela looking at the papers she got from the retired teacher.

" Okay so we go the south side of town to find ms. Rose but I think we should cut school tomorrow but leave rest of the gang at school and I will text to stay after school said Violet. " Okay I like it so Mike and nick and Sunny will go to school until we give you guys the text okay said Angela.

" Alright what about Timmy what is he going to do" said Nick. " How about I will stay at school to just in case something is going on and I will text you guys said Timmy. " Alright that's a plan then Timmy do want to ride with me and Lilith and Shaggy said Violet. "Sure" said Timmy.

" Okay so this is the south side of town where all the retired people stay said Lilith looking at all the homes. " Hey guys I see ms. Rose come on" said Angela running to ms. Rose. " O hi Angela, Lilith and Shaggy looking at the kids. " Why are you guys at school" said ms. Rose. " We come to find you we need you back at school" said Angela hugging ms. Rose.

" No I am not going back to that place where all the students hate me and I love being a nurse at least they like me for the person I am not someone I am not said ms. Rose about break down and cry. " ms. Rose I love you for the person you are and all the students like you even Timmy he told me tell you that her is sorry just Amy and Zach don't like you but we will take care of that just please come back to Black's Vile High said Angela.

" I don't know" said ms. Rose. " Hey every one has something gets put down but don't let Amy and Zach put you down you have get up and fight let them see that you are really strong" said Shaggy touching ms. Rose shoulder. " He's right you know will take care of don't worry said Lilith giving ms. Rose thumbs up. " Okay I will go back to Black's Vile High" said ms. Rose cheering up.

" Hey guys Violet just text me she said that ms. Rose is coming back now" said Timmy. " Hi ms. Rose I am sorry how I was mean to you" said Timmy looking at ms. Rose. " Its okay I want to see Mr. Shine said ms. Rose. " Hi Mr. shine I want to take to you about me coming back to teach here" said ms. Rose. " Well Amy and Zach don't want to be in class so what am I going to do about them they like ms. Black better than you" said Mr. Shine. " Okay I will give them their work and don't to be in my class any more" said ms. Rose. " Well how do you about that Amy and Zach" said Mr. Shine looking at Amy and Zach.

" Well at least we don't have go to this class room know more" both Amy and Zach said. " Well your back ms. Rose I will fired ms. Black today" said Mr. Shine walking away. " Well your back ms. Rose and don't have fool with Amy and Zach any more so are you happy" said Angela smiling at ms. Rose. " I am happy I will see guys in class tomorrow" said ms. Rose smiling and walking away.

" Well guys me and Mike and Sunny are going to the park Angela do you need a ride" said Nick looking at Angela. " Sure lets go" said Angela leaving with mike, Nick and Sunny. " So Lilith do want to go out with me today" said Shaggy looking at Lilith. " Well okay I will but only one date no kissing unless I want to" said Lilith smiling at Shaggy. " Yes I am so happy I got a date with a pretty girl" said Shaggy jumping up and down.

" Hey Violet" said Timmy. " Yes" said Violet. " do want to go on a date with tonight at 6pm" said Timmy. " Sure lets go". " cool" said Timmy holding Violet hand and waking out the building


End file.
